


Forces of Attraction

by Arthur Skye (Hazy_Skye)



Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: Fluff, I usually do everything from billy's perspective but this just felt so mac to me, M/M, created from a prompt, mac is so fluffy w billy i cant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazy_Skye/pseuds/Arthur%20Skye
Summary: Machiavelli tries to remember when he first realizes he's in love with Billy. But maybe he's been in love with him from the start.--Wow, I really like writing reflection fics. All characters TECHNICALLY belong to Michael Scott and the SINF series even though they're historical figures. I hope you enjoy!





	Forces of Attraction

Machiavelli wasn't sure when, or why, or how it had happened. He was sure it had happened at sunset while Billy stomped around the living room, complaining about something and he turned /just right/ so the sun gave his skin a honey glow, made his blue eyes shine brightly, caught the strands of hair sticking up everywhere that couldn't be seen with the naked eye. Or it could have been when Billy took them on one of their spontaneous road trips to god knows where, and Niccolo could look at Billy without a chance of him getting caught. The outlaw cared too much about his car not to be overtly aware of their surroundings. The politician thought no, it had to be early in the morning when neither of them could sleep and they curled up on the couch together and had coffee and watched the sun rise. Machiavelli didn't know how love happened because he hadn't felt it in a long time. This feeling overwhelmed him, consumed his soul as he prayed to whatever Elder that was listening to make it go away, he couldn't bear to loose Billy, not after everything they've gone through.

 

Billy crawled into bed with him wen he had a nightmare. His eyes would be bright crimson instead of their normal blue, and Machiavelli would hold the cowboy in his arms until he finally slept again. The Italian refused to admit he was in love. He had always believed it was better to be feared than love if one could not be both. Machiavelli believed he was only allowed to be feared, he was not a creature to be loved. But Billy saw Machiavelli for who he was, saw passed his wrongs and forgave him for his past. He felt like crying. Niccolo never deserved this kind hearted young immortal, and yet here he was at two in the morning when neither of them could sleep, dancing around while making coffee and singing horribly off tune.

 

He didn't know what made him do it. Maybe it was the little things in the past, so many missed opportunities in the past to get this over and done with, but Machiavelli kissed Billy. He was surprised to find a pair of hands come up to cup his face like this was something that happened often. Machiavelli pulled back and stared at Billy. The outlaw smiled and ran his thumbs across the politician's cheeks, and Machiavelli smiled back and kissed Billy again.

 

He never could remember when he first fell in love with Billy. His smile was constant in every one of the times Machiavelli thought that he had first started loving the younger immortal. It was quite possible, it was the first time Billy smiled at him.


End file.
